


Realm of the Vanished

by strwberryys



Series: devils in disguise [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, F/M, Humor, It’s a fucked up world, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Possessive Seo Changbin, Private Investigators, Psychopath Do Hanse, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, domestic abuse, like for real, mentions of panic attack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwberryys/pseuds/strwberryys
Summary: // Lee Minho has 322 days, twelve hours and forty-five minutes left to live //orReckless city boy Han Jisung lives a somewhat ordinary life in the city of New York, but ordinary isn’t a valid term anymore when his boyfriend, Lee Minho, unexpectedly vanishes.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: devils in disguise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126055
Kudos: 2





	Realm of the Vanished

_**HAN JISUNG** _

20 years old

Freshmen in College

Unemployed

In a relationship with **Lee Minho**

_**LEE MINHO** _

24 years old

College Dropout

Cashier/Server, Delivery Driver

In a relationship with **Han Jisung**

_**HWANG HYUNJIN** _

20 years old

Freshmen in College

Single

Model

 **Han Jisung** 's friend/associate

_**CHRISTOPHER "BANG" CHAN** _

27 years old

Private Investigator/Detective

Head of the investigation team/Team Leader

Married to **unknown**

_**JAMIE PARK** _

25 years old

Private Investigator/Detective

Medical Examiner, Photographer, & Evidence Recorder

Divorced/Single

_**KIM SEUNGMIN** _

21 years old

Junior in College

Single

Private Investigator/Detective

Sketch Preparer

Observes, Interrogates, & Torments Suspects

_**SEO CHANGBIN** _

_Suspect #1_

22 years old

Junior in College

Baker/Cashier

Single

 **Han Jisung** ’s ex boyfriend

_**DO HANSE** _

_Suspect #2_

33 years old

High School Dropout

Engaged to **Park Soo young**

Has a five month old daughter

_**PARK SOO YOUNG** _

26 years old

College Graduate

Clinical Psychologist

Engaged to **Do Hanse**

Has a 5 month old daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming soon.


End file.
